The Girl on the Beach
by gleelover2007
Summary: Spencer is shocked and saddened when she find's out Ashley's own father has gotten her hooked on drugs.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer giggled as she watched Ashley try and copy the painting she had just finished. Ashley frowned as she looked back and forth between her painting and Spencer's.

"I suck at this." Ashley said as she set her paintbrush down and tried to wipe the paint off her face.

Spencer smiled as she wiped the remaining paint off of Ashley's cheeks.

"Thank you for trying though." Spencer said as she cleaned up the mess of paint.

Ashley grinned. "You're welcome."

Spencer was so involved in cleaning up the huge mess she didn't' see Ashley grab a handful of paint till it was too late and she was covered in it.

Spencer gasped as the paint slid down her face, her eyes narrowed as they landed on a giggling Ashley.

She grabbed a towel and began wiping her face.

Ashley was struggling to breathe she was laughing so hard.

Spencer took a few deep calming breaths before picking up an entire paint can and dumping it on Ashley.

Ashley began gasping as the paint dripped off her body.

Spencer began laughing as she took in the appearance of her girlfriend covered in paint.

Ashley shot her a your dead look as she got up and began peeling off her shirt.

Spencer stopped laughing as her eyes scanned Ashley's beautiful body as more of it began appearing.

"I'm going to go shower." Ashley called over her shoulder as she made her way towards her bathroom.

Spencer could only nod as she felt her legs turn to jelly at the sight of her naked girlfriend.

Spencer continued to clean up the mess ignoring the fact that Ashley was ten feet away naked in the shower.

"I feel better." Ashely said as she flung herself on her bed.

Spencer smiled as she sat beside her and began playing with her hair.

Ashley smiled as she enjoyed the feeling of Spencer's fingers throughout her hair.

They both jumped when Ashley's phone rang.

"It's my dad's manger." Ashley said as she picked it up.

Spencer watched Ashley as she began pacing around her room as she talked to her dad's manager. Her eyes growing wide with excitement.

Ashley finally ended the call and lay down beside Spencer.

"What was that about?" Spencer asked, as she lay beside her.

"My dad has a gig here." He wants to see me." Ashley answered as she played with Spencer's fingers.

Spencer smiled. "That's great."

Ashely frowned. "I guess I have learned to not get my hopes up when it comes to him."

Spencer frowned. "He would be crazy to not want to see you."

Ashley smiled as she leaned over to kiss Spencer.

Spencer was about to deepen the kiss when her phone began ringing.

"Ugh can we not catch a break!" Ashley wailed dramatically.

Spencer giggled as she answered her phone. "Oh hey mom."

Ashley rolled her eyes and she made faces at spencer as she was on the phone.

Spencer giggled before she finally had to go into the hallway to finish up the call.

She returned with a huge grin on her face.

Ashley gave her a weird look. "You usually look so different after the phone calls with your mother."

"Her and my dad have to go out of town." I have the whole house to myself." No curfew." Spencer said with a huge grin.

Ashley gave her a devil's grin as she got up and pulled Spencer into a passionate kiss.

Both girls tried pulling the other closer as the kiss got deeper and their tongues battled for dominance.

Spencer pulled away. "She does want me to come home so we can have dinner. So give us an hour?"

Ashley nodded before kissing Spencer one last time and slapping her playfully on the butt. "Get out of here."

Spencer smiled as she turned to leave.

Spencer cringed as she watched yet another girl get slaughtered on the screen. She did not know how Ashley could enjoy these types of movies, but she did.

Spencer watched Ashley's face as she got lost in the movie. She watched as Ashley would lick her lips and suddenly Spencer began thinking her tongue might be of better use somewhere else.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked as she noticed how heavy Spencer was breathing.

"Fine." Spencer managed to get out.

Ashley's eyes narrowed as she realized what was going on. Her girlfriend was turned on.

"Shall we go upstairs?" Ashley asked as she pulled Spencer to her feet.

Spencer could only nod as she let Ashley lead her up the stairs.

Ashley slammed the door shut and pushed Spencer against it as she kissed her deeply. Her hands began wandering all over her body as she kissed her way along her jawline and began sucking and biting her neck. Spencer began moaning as Ashley kissed this spot below her ear that drove her wild.

"Clothes off," Spencer gasped as she peeled of Ashley's shirt and tossed it blindly behind her.

Ashley grinned as she took of her shorts and tossed them somewhere near her shirt.

Once both girls were undressed, Ashley led them towards the bed. She lay Spencer on it gently and crawled on top of her.

Spencer took a few deep breaths as she stared deep into the love of her life's eyes.

"I love you Spencer." Ashley said as she leaned down and kissed her softly.

Spencer tangled her hands into her hair and kissed her back with fever.

"I love you Ashley." Spencer said as she ran her hands up and down Ashley's back.

Ashley smiled as she kissed her way down Spencer's body, her mouth watered as she took in Spencer's unique smell. She took a finger and circled Spencer's entrance, coating her finger in her juices. She met Spencer's eyes and gave her a smile before she entered her.

Spencer gasped as she felt Ashley inside her. She nearly lost it as she felt Ashley add another finger.

Ashley curled her fingers and began pumping them faster and harder.

Spencer clawed at the sheets as she felt the orgasm coming closer and closer.

Ashley pinched Spencer's clit and felt her tighten around her.

Spencer arched off the bed as her orgasm ripped through her.

Ashley licked her fingers clean before pulling Spencer into her arms, and holding her tight as sleep took over.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley smiled as she watched Spencer from across the crowded club. Spencer was getting them drinks when a rather older gentleman attempted to pick her up. Ashley laughed as she saw Spencer roll her eyes at the obviously stupid pick up line the man was trying to use.

Ashley searched the rest of the club, taking in all the drunk but happy faces, she and Spencer had agreed they needed a date night just the two of them. Ashley had chosen the spot and now looking back towards Spencer she regretted it when she saw how annoyed her girlfriend was getting by the older gentleman.

"Hey babe over here", Ashley waved towards Spencer.

Spencer smiled as she made her towards her setting their drinks down as she slumped into the chair.

The man was still staring intently at Spencer.

Might as well give him a show, Ashley thought as she slid closer to Spencer and pulled her into a kiss.

Spencer was quick to deepen the kiss her tongue seeking out Ashley's as both girls tongues danced together beautifully.

Ashley pulled away and winked at the man as his mouth dropped open.

Spencer noticed and turned to look in his direction. "Is that why you kissed me? To piss him off?" Spencer asked her voice full of hurt.

"Of course not, Ashley quickly responded. "I wanted to first off because well you're hot, she said with a grin.

Spencer rolled her eyes.

"And secondly that tool needed to know you were taken." Ashley finished off as she quickly downed her drink. She wiped her mouth as she set the empty cup back on the table.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Ashley asked as she took in Spencer's annoyed appearance.

Spencer nodded as she took Ashley's offered hand and followed her out of the club.

Ashley drove to a nearby park and turned off the ignition her eyes landing on Spencer.

Spencer smiled and took Ashley's hand and began playing with her fingers.

Ashley smiled, "so when's your curfew?"

A huge grin crossed Spencer's face, "my mom is out of town, so I don't have one."

Ashley's mouth dropped open. "Spencer Carlin you little harlot you were planning on seducing me weren't you?"

Spencer giggled, "It wouldn't take much.

Ashley nodded her face serious.

Spencer laughed.

Ashley leaned over and kissed her, before starting the car and driving off.

They pulled into Ashley's driveway and stared up at the dark mansion.

"Guess my mom is gone too." Ashley said bitterly as she got out the car and slammed the door.

Spencer frowned as she took Ashley's hand and led her towards the house.

They made their way to Ashley's room where Ashley threw her purse onto her bed as she sat on her couch.

Spencer sat beside her.

"It's so hot today." Ashley complained.

Spencer was quick to agree, "Where did this heat even come from?"

Ashley took a deep breath before walking over to her dresser and pulling out two bikinis'. "Feel like going for a swim?"

Spencer nodded as she took the bathing suit from Ashley and headed off towards the bathroom to change.

Ashley rolled her eyes, like I haven't ever seen you naked, she thought as she began to change.

The girls quickly made their way towards the pool, giggling as they both jumped in.

Spencer giggled as Ashley attempted a cannonball which turned into a belly flop.

Ashley came up for air a pout crossing her gorgeous face.

"Aww what's wrong?" Spencer asked as she swam towards her.

"You're laughing at me." Ashley said as she continued to pout.

Spencer began kissing Ashley's neck as she slid her arms around her. "Feel better?"

Ashley arched her neck giving her more access. "Getting there." She responded.

Spencer smiled and kissed Ashely deeply, only pulling apart for much needed air.

"I love you Ash." Spencer whispered.

"I love you too Spence."

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked as she dried her hair. "You have been really quiet."

Ashley took a deep breath before answering. "I'm just nervous. What if he doesn't even show up or what if I'm not what he expects?"

Spencer set the hair dryer down and crawled across the bed towards Ashley.

"He would be crazy not to love you, your smart, funny, beautiful, strong, and the list goes on Spencer said as she watched that all familiar cocky grin flash across Ashley's face.

Ashley kissed her chastely, Thank you, I needed to hear that."

Spencer smiled and nodded as she lay down and held her arms open waiting for Ashley to fall into them.

"I love you." Ashley said sleepily as she cuddled closer to Spencer.

Spencer kissed her forehead before answering. "I love you too always."

Sorry it took me so long to update, I have been very sick. Hope you all are enjoying this story; drama will be coming up soon for our favorite girls. Reviews make me happy and earn you a cookie


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley was at home thumbing through a magazine when her phone rang. She smiled as she saw the name flashing across the screen.

"Hey beautiful," she said as she set the magazine down.

Spencer smiled at the other end. "Hey yourself." What are you up too?"

Ashley lay down on her bed and sighed, "Not a thing." You?"

"I have to go shopping with my mom." Spencer said annoyance evident in her voice.

Ashley laughed. "Aww my poor baby."

"You know if you really loved me you would at least come along." Spencer pouted.

Ashley rolled her eyes then quickly realized she was on the phone and Spencer couldn't see. "Your mother would kill me."

Spencer giggled, and then turned serious. "Ugh your right!" she yelled.

Ashley smiled, "can we meet up later? Say the beach?"

"I would love that." Spencer replied.

"Awesome, have a terrific day shopping with your mother, pick her up some Chanel 666 on me." Ashley said humor in her voice.

"That's real funny Ash, remind me to laugh." Spencer said, as she glanced at the clock. "I got to go, see you later. I love you."

"I love you too." Ashley said with a smile as she hung up the phone and went to look through her bikinis.

Ashley was enjoying the warm sun beating down on her face as she lay close to the water and waited for Spencer.

She smiled when a shadow blocked her view.

Ashley sat up and watched Spencer lay her towel beside hers.

"How was shopping?" Ashley asked her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Spencer rolled her eyes as she lay down on the towel.

Ashley grinned evily as she took Spencer's hand and kissed her fingers.

"I think I might have something to take your mind off of it." Ashley said gleefully.

Spencer eyed her, she could see the mischief in Ashley's eyes, but she went with it anyways. "What?" she asked curiously.

With surprising strength Ashley lifted a screaming Spencer over her shoulder and tossed her into the warm water.

Spencer came up gasping for air. "Ashley!" she screamed.

"Yes?" Ashley asked innocently as she swam towards her. She gave Spencer a puppy dog look, which Spencer almost melted into (almost).

Spencer smiled and kissed her quickly before ducking her head in the water.

Ashley emerged gasping for air, and glared at a giggling Spencer.

"Touché." Ashley mumbled.

Spencer turned serious and wrapped her arms around Ashley, "do you have any idea how much I love you?"

Ashley shuddered as she pulled Spencer closer, "tell me."

Spencer began nibbling on Ashley's ear, as she trailed her fingers down Ashley's body. "I would rather show you." She said as she pushed Ashley's bottoms aside and began rubbing her woman hood.

Ashley moaned as she opened her legs up more giving Spencer better access.

"You're so wet." Spencer said as she dipped her fingers into Ashley teasing her.

"We have never had sex in public before." Ashley whispered. "I love it." She said smiling as she pulled Spencer into a deep kiss.

Spencer deepened the kiss as she plunged two fingers deep inside her girlfriend.

Ashley moaned into Spencer's mouth which Spencer took full advantage by shoving her tongue into Ashley's mouth.

Their tongues danced together perfectly as Spencer continued to pound into Ashley.

"I'm so close." Ashley said as her nails dug into Spencer's back.

Spencer hissed but continued curling her fingers inside Ashley, while also rubbing and pinching her clit. She could feel Ashley getting closer, so she kissed her deeply to drown out her moans.

Ashley's orgasm ripped through and she clung to Spencer tightly.

"Wow that was incredible." Ashley managed to get out once her breathing returned to normal.

Spencer smiled as she kissed Ashley's forehead and pulled her closer.

As they were driving home, Spencer noticed Ashley take a detour, "where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Ashley answered as she took Spencer's hand and interlaced theirs fingers.

Spencer smiled as it dawned on her where Ashley was going.

It was a little spot in the middle of nowhere near a lake the girls stumbled upon when they went driving one day, it was hard to find and the girls knew they would never be disturbed.

"What are you up too? Spencer asked as she took Ashley's offered hand.

"You don't think you're going to give me a mind blowing orgasm and not give me the chance to do the same right?" Ashley answered as she sat on a rock and grinned up at Spencer.

Spencer's heart beat wildly in her chest as she smiled down at Ashley.

"Now remove your pants." Ashley ordered.

Spencer giggled as she pulled off her shorts and bikini bottoms and set them off to the side.

She lay down on a patch of grass and watched Ashley crawl towards her.

Ashley began kissing all over her stomach as she also ran her hands up and down Spencer's thighs.

Spencer began squirming as she anticipated what Ashley was going to do, she could feel the wetness seeping out of her.

Ashley could smell Spencer's arousal and it only fueled her more, she began kissing up and down Spencer's thighs, stopping to kiss Spencer's more valuable place, before plunging her tongue deep inside.

Spencer's back arched as Ashley's skilled tongue did so many amazing things to her. She grabbed Ashley's head and held it closer to her pussy and Ashley continued to swirl her tongue inside of her.

Ashley began to feel Spencer tighten around her so she grabbed her thighs and held her as her orgasm ripped through her. Ashley licked up all her juices before moving up and pulling Spencer into her arms.

"I love you." Ashley said as she kissed Spencer's forehead.

"I love you too so much." Spencer replied.

Ashley dropped Spencer off at home and kissed her goodbye. "I will see you tomorrow?" she asked her voice vulnerable.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Spencer replied as she kissed Ashley one more time before exiting the car.

Ashley smiled as she watched the love of her life close the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Ashley flopped down on the bed and grabbed her phone dialing the all too familiar number.

"Hey." Spencer said from the other end.

"Hey." Ashley replied, her voice shaking a bit.

Spencer was quick to catch on. "What's' wrong?"

"I'm just so nervous; I haven't seen him in such a long time." Ashley replied her voice wavering a bit.

"It will be okay I promise I will be there every step of the way."

Ashley smiled. "Good I really need you tonight."

Spencer smiled. "Do you want me to come over?"

"More than anything, I will pick you up in five."

"Okay I love you." Spencer said.

"Love you too."

An assumed and concerned Spencer watched as Ashley paced back and forth, she had to admit she was getting a little dizzy.

"Babe?" Spencer asked as she stood up and stood in front of Ashley stopping her.

"Sorry." Ashley said as she ran her hands through her hair.

Spencer frowned as she took Ashley's hands, she squeezed them and smiled.

Ashley was quick to smile back.

"We got this." Spencer said before kissing Ashley quickly. She then slapped her butt playfully. "Now go get ready."

Ashley grinned as she disappeared into her closet.

"Okay how do I look?" Ashley asked as she emerged from the closet.

"Hot." Spencer managed to get out as she looked Ashley up and down.

Ashley was wearing the tightest jeans Spencer had ever seen with a tight black wife beater that showed off her amazing abs, and her black stilettos.

Ashley grinned as she watched Spencer's reaction. She walked over to her and sat on her lap wrapping her arms around her, she kissed her deeply.

Spencer was quick to recover and tangled her hands in Ashley's hair pulling her closer.

They only broke apart when they needed air.

"Thank you." Ashley said as she cupped Spencer's cheek.

"For what?"

"For never letting me slip away."

Spencer smiled as she looked deep into Ashley's eyes. "I never will."

Spencer reached over and took Ashley's hand as she realized how terrified her girlfriend was as they entered the restaurant.

Ashley gave her a small smile and she interlocked their fingers.

They walked over to the waitress and gave her their names.

"Right this way", she said as she led them to a table outside overlooking all of LA.

Spencer and Ashley took it all in as they followed.

Ashley's heart raced as she set eyes on her father.

Raife looked up and smiled. "Ashley my dear."

Spencer led them over to the table, her hand never leaving Ashley's.

Ashley avoided eye contact with Raife, her nerves getting the better of her.

Raife noticed and made a mental note. "Have seat ladies." He looked in Spencer's direction. "I'm Raife this lovely young lady's father and you are?"

Spencer took a deep breath and looked over at Ashley, she wasn't sure if Ashley wanted her dad to know they were together.

Ashley nodded.

"I'm Spencer, Ashley's girlfriend."

Raife's eyes got big, before he smiled and nodded. "Right on."

He looked over at Ashley and took her other hand. "I'm sorry I have been mia but I am here now."

Ashley relaxed as she looked up and smiled.

"So let's eat." Raife said as he summoned the waitress.

Ashley and Spencer giggled as Raife told them story after story of his life on tour.

"This one girl tied herself to the front of our bus, it was crazy." Raife said as he downed a shot.

Ashley smiled at her father as she listened.

He was in the middle of another story when his nose suddenly started bleeding, and a white substance appeared.

Ashley jumped up from the table and went to get more napkins.

Spencer's heart sank as she realized it was cocaine coming from his nose.

Raife looked at her and smiled. "Hate it when this happens." He said sadly as he took the napkins from Ashley and cleaned up his nose.

"I know it's getting late but why don't you ladies join me for a little party?" Raife asked as he downed another shot.

Spencer was becoming worried, Raife was really drunk and high and she was afraid of how far Ashley would go to please him.

Ashley grinned, "Hell yeah sounds fun." She looked over at Spencer.

"I will wait here," she said sadly.

Ashley leaned down and kissed her cheek, before following her dad into another room.

Spencer's heart sank as she watched the love her life disappear behind the door and the sound of a lock as it slid into place.


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer looked at her phone for what seemed like the millionth time, she frowned when she saw she still had no new texts. She had been texting and calling Ashley like crazy. She had to take a cab home last night because Ashley never returned from the back room. Spencer was sick to her stomach with worry.

She set her phone down and grabbed her keys rushing down her driveway in a panic and nearly running her mother over in the process.

"Spencer?!" Paula screamed as she watched her daughter peel out of the driveway in a panic.

Spencer arrived at Ashley's and shut the car off, she took a deep breath before entering the dark mansion.

She nearly screamed with joy when she saw a light coming from the kitchen but it quickly turned to a frown when she only Kyla sitting at the island.

"Jesus Spencer you scared the hell out of me!" Kyla screamed when she finally noticed Spencer in the doorway. "What's wrong? She asked as she noticed the worry all over Spencer's face.

"Did Ashley ever come home last night?" Spencer asked her voice shaking.

Kyla looked towards the stairs then back towards Spencer. "I'm not sure."

Spencer raced up the stairs, Kyla hot on her heels; they both frowned when they saw Ashley's made up bed.

"Ugh!" Spencer screamed as she threw herself onto the bed.

Kyla looked around the room and frowned, "I can't believe she didn't come home."

Spencer slid of the bed and began pacing. "Your dad took her to some back room," Spencer began but trailed off when she saw the look of sheer panic on Kyla's face.

"What?" she asked as she stopped in front of Kyla.

"I'm sure it's nothing but that is where my dad keeps his drug stash." Kyla whispered as she began pacing.

Spencer gasped as she grabbed Kyla's phone and dialed Ashley's number.

"What do you want Kyla?" Ashley said from the other end of the phone annoyance evident in her voice.

"Oh my god Ashley?" Spencer said into the phone relief coursing through her.

"Spencer hey, what are doing with Kyla's phone?"

"Why aren't you answering my calls or texts?!" Spencer nearly screamed.

"I just turned my phone back on." Ashley replied.

Spencer seethed with anger. "Do you have any idea how worried I have been?" She could hear Ashley take a deep breath before answering.

"I'm fine, I will be home soon." And with that Ashley hung up the phone.

Spencer's mouth dropped open as she heard the click.

"Well?" she heard Kyla ask.

"She claims she is fine, and then she hung up on me." Spencer said as tears welled up in her eyes.

Kyla rubbed her back, "I'm sorry Spencer."

They both jumped when they heard a loud bang downstairs.

"Ashley?!" they both screamed when they saw Ashley on the floor laughing like a crazy person.

"Kyla, Spencer how do you do?" Ashley asked as she climbed up off the floor.

"Where the hell have you been? Spencer asked as she took in Ashley's appearance. She didn't miss the white powder dribbling from Ashley's nose.

"Around." Ashley responded as she began fidgeting.

Spencer rolled her eyes as she sat down next to her girlfriend. "We have been worried sick."

Ashley got up and began jogging in place. "No need I am great, perfect, never better. Ashley said all in one breath.

Spencer stood up and rubbed her face. "I just wish you would have called."

Ashley jogged over to her and kissed her deeply.

Kyla looked away and stared awkwardly at the floor.

Ashley finally pulled away and smiled. "See I'm fine, now who is hungry, cuz I sure am," and with that she turned on her heel and stormed out the door.

Spencer and Kyla just stood there trying to figure out what the hell was going on, they had never seen Ashley so hyper before and it worried them.


	6. Chapter 6

Spencer was worried sick. She hadn't heard from Ashley in days. She couldn't eat or sleep and she barley passing any of her classes. Her mom kept prying and Spencer was just waiting for the big I told you so that never came. She just was at a loss, as to help Ashley especially if she was not even sure Ash wanted help. She talked to Kyla every once in a while and had to hold back the tears as she told her how much and often Ashley would snort up. It was really breaking her heart.

Spencer was broken out of her thoughts when her phone rang. She ran as fast as she could towards it. "Ashley?!" she screamed into the phone. She was crushed when she heard the voice on the other end.

"No Aiden I don't want to buy raffle tickets." Spencer growled into the phone before hanging up and throwing it onto her bed. She felt bad she was so harsh to him but the worry was making her sick.

Ashley picked up a bag of the white powder and poured it in front of her; she grabbed a straw and began snorting. She was annoyed when her phone began ringing beside her. "What?" she snapped into the phone.

Spencer cringed on the other end. "Ashley?" It's me." Are you okay?"

It took Ashley a minute to register the voice on the other end. "Spencer!" Ashley screamed into the phone.

Spencer jumped at the sound.

"I have missed you so much." Ashley said her voice full of emotion.

Spencer's heart melted she had missed her girlfriend terribly.

"Are you still there?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah Ash I'm here."

"When can I see you again?" Ashley asked as she wiped the powder from her nose.

"I can come over today?" Spencer asked her voice full of hope.

Ashley smiled on the other end. "I would love nothing more." She replied as she began sniffling.

Spencer's heart broke at the sound. "Ashley you're not high are you?" Please tell me you're not high."

Ashley took a deep breath before answering." Spence I"

"No you know what forget it!" I can't keep worrying about you Ashley." Spencer cried into the phone her voice giving away her hurt.

Ashley wiped away the tears coming down her face. "Spencer I'm sorry, please don't leave me."

"I'm not Ash but when you're ready to talk, I will be here." And with that the line went dead.

Ashley began sobbing, she knew she was hurting Spencer but she couldn't stop. She blamed her dad for doing this to her, as she grabbed the straw and began snorting again ignoring the blood dripping from her nose.


	7. Chapter 7

Spencer was growing more and more frustrated as she stared down at her phone willing it to ring. She ran her hands through her hair in frustration and let the tears finally fall as she realized Ashley just wasn't going to call.

Arthur stood at the bottom of the stairs and listened as Spencer finally broke. His heart broke for his daughter; he understood how badly she wanted to help the girl she loved. He didn't hear Paula creep up behind him until she spoke.

"I always knew that girl was trouble." Paula said an evil gleam shone in her eyes.

"Stop it!" Arthur shouted.

Paula jumped at the anger evident in Arthur's voice.

"Our daughter loves that girl and I'm going to do my best to help her through this." Arthur said as headed up the stairs.

Paula stood at the bottom of the stairs wondering if she should follow him or not, but decided against it and turned to leave without a word.

Arthur knocked on Spencer's door before poking his head in "hey sweetie."

Spencer lifted her head and gave her dad a small smile.

"No word?" he asked as he entered the room and sat on the edge of his daughter's bed.

Spencer sat up and wiped her eyes before shaking her head no.

Arthur pulled the broken girl into his arms as she began crying again. "It will be okay."

"No it won't." he heard Spencer mumble into his shirt.

He continued to rub Spencer's back till she calmed down a bit. "Maybe you should just go see her." Arthur suggested.

Spencer pulled away and wiped her eyes, her face full of hurt. "What if she does not want to see me?"

Arthur cupped her cheek. "If she loves you as much as I have seen that she does, then you know the answer. She needs you Spencer; maybe she just does not know how to say it."

Spencer smiled at her father before getting up and grabbing her keys and rushing out the door.

Ashley lay down on her bed, the high making her dizzy. She reached for her phone and frowned when she noticed Spencer still had not called. She threw her phone to the side and grabbed a tissue wiping her nose clean of the powder she just stuff sniffed. She jumped when her door suddenly swung open.

Spencer barreled into the room and nearly cried at the sight that greeted her. Ashley was sprawled on the bed wearing nothing but her bra and panties, tissues all around her.

"Spencer?" Ashley whispered as she got up and walked towards her.

Spencer held back tears as Ashley pulled her into her arms. She wrapped her arms around her tighter not wanting to let go. It had been so long since she held her girlfriend and she missed it terribly.

"I have missed you so much." Ashley said into Spencer's shirt. She pulled back and pulled Spencer into a fiery kiss.

Spencer was quick to respond and tangled her hands into Ashley's hair pulling her as close as possible to her. She moaned when she felt Ashley's tongue slide against her own.

Ashley began nibbling along Spencer's jawline biting down every so often. "I love you so much Spence." Ashley said as she ran her hand under Spencer's shirt.

Spencer closed her eyes and let her hormones take over. "I love you to Ashley."

Ashley smiled as she peeled off the offending shirt and threw it blindly behind her. "You're so beautiful." She whispered as she bent down and kissed Spencer's stomach.

Spencer moaned as she guided Ashley back up to her waiting lips.

Spencer clawed the sheets and Ashley's tongue did wonderful things to her. She called out Ashley's name as she came and fell to the bed exhausted.

Ashley climbed up towards her and grinned, "That was great."

Spencer could only nod as she tried to catch her breath.

Ashley smiled as she got up.

"Ashley where are you going?" Spencer asked as she watched Ashley walking naked towards her bathroom.

"I'll be right back." Ashley called over her shoulder as she shut the door behind her.

Spencer pulled the sheet around her and waited, she finally let the tears fall when she heard Ashley sniffing up.


End file.
